Pokétalia Mystery Dungeon: The Other World
by Crow's Stories
Summary: Eight trapped nations. One strange world filled with strange creatures. What main objective do they have to accomplish in that world? - Cooperation is key.
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance

_**Author's Note: After a revisit to a certain series, I decided to experiment writing PMD-esque fanfic by crossing over that series with PMD (which is already a "crossover" to begin with (by concept, anyway)) before I can try my hand on my own PMD fic (if that's still possible).**_

 _ **I, for the life of me, can't adapt accents and most language-specific verbal tics in written media.**_

 **Chapter 1: Disappearance**

It's a bright and sunny day. Nine nations are about to take a well-deserved vacation. But before that, they decide to hang out together one last time. Where exactly? In a chamber-turned-makeshift-meeting-room in America's mansion, of course.

"Dude! I just can't stop eating all these hamburgers!" America said.

"...You've been eating for a long time! A lot, too! I'd imagine your stomach rupturing at this point!" England complained.

"Hey! I made a new batch of pasta!" Italy exclaimed.

"I've made more of my usual delicacies, hoho!" France said.

"WHAT?! THIS ISN'T A FOOD-THEMED PARTY, MEETING, WHATEVER, YOU WANKERS!" England shouted angrily.

"What a really fun meeting, uhuh-huh-huh..." Russia said.

"Sometimes it's nice to meet each other one last time before we can do our own things for a long time. (Or at least, I hope Italy won't bother me.)" Germany said.

"...No one's paying attention to me? ...Anyone?" Canada speaks softly.

"Hm?" China spots Japan fiddling with his laptop.

"What is it, China?" Russia asked.

"...He has been doing that for a while."

Japan is seen sitting alone on a chair near a window. He appears to be either typing or programming something on his laptop. He seems to be very focused regardless. Suddenly, his laptop's screen begins to glow, followed with a pair of sinister-looking red eyes appearing on-screen.

"Wh-what..."

When China and Russia approach him, Japan immediately closes his laptop while sporting a slightly fearful look on his face.

"What's going on there? You've been working on your laptop for almost the whole time since this party's started. Is something wrong, aru?" China asked.

"Erm... It's... It's nothing..." Japan answered.

"Ahuh-huh. That means he was just lost in thought." Russia said.

"Sigh... I don't think that's the case... Also, your answer alone sounds unconvincing, aru..." China facepalms.

"...Really. It's nothing to be concerned about. I'll... join the others." Japan said as he stands up from his seat and leaves the two nations, going to chat with Germany.

"I'm sure something suspicious is going on in your mind, aru!" China exclaimed.

Meanwhile, England and France get into a fight yet again, Italy waves his white flag in panic, America tries (and fails) to be the voice of reason, while Germany can only facepalm after watching the whole scene, even when Japan is still chatting with him.

In the middle of the whole ruckus, Canada's phone suddenly rings.

*beep* *beep*

"Oh. A phone call? ...Um, excuse me, everyone. I have a phone call, so I can't really stay in the middle of all this noise. I'll be back soon." Canada said as he leaves the room the nations are in, all the while the others are still not caring about him.

Shortly after Canada left, Russia begins to feel uneasy.

"I sense something dreadful... Something more evil..."

"What are you talking about?" China asked.

"It's around here... somewhere..."

"...I think I'll walk away from you." China said as he does so.

Noticing Russia's negative expression, Japan begins to worry.

"No... I hope it has nothing to do with me..." Japan mumbled.

"What's wrong, Japan?" Germany asked.

"Uh. Um..." Japan is left speechless as he looks at the confused Germany.

Suddenly, a blinding light covers the entire room. In an instant, no nation is present in the large room anymore, leaving some mess caused by the dropped items like the previously-held cooking utensils, mobile phones... and a white flag.

A few moments later, Canada steps into the room once again only to see the slightly messy room with nobody in it.

"Hello...? Where is everyone? ...Is the party over?" Canada wondered.

 _Japan: "Hetalia!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**Chapter 2: Realization**

The sun is setting. At a beach, a huge brown kangaroo-like creature is carrying her child in her pouch for a little afternoon walk and to enjoy the view. When she walks down the beachside further, she spots an unconscious blue and white bird-like creature, which looks like an eaglet. She immediately runs to the body and checks its temperature. It appears to be warm. Not only that, after a little more check-up, the bird's heart is still beating. The avian is simply lying face-down unconsciously. Worried about potentially worse conditions if the creature is left alone, the kangaroo picks the bird up in her arms and leaves the beach.

Much later...

"Ugh..."

The bird opens his eyes and slowly looks to his side only to see a bipedal, blue and black jackal-like creature. The jackal immediately greets him.

"Hey, there. You've woken up."

The bird appears to be confused at his surroundings. He's in a room with a wooden interior and vines growing on the walls. There are two small round windows. He also noticed that he has been laying down on a pile of hay, which is the room's bed as there's another pile of hay not far from him, presumably for the jackal.

Suddenly, a realization hit him, the jackal-like creature did talk to him.

"WAAAHH! A TALKING DOG!" the bird shouted.

"HEY?! WHAT'S THE DEAL?! YOU JUST WOKE UP AND THAT'S HOW YOU GREET ME BACK?! ALSO, I'M NOT A DOG!" the jackal shouted back.

"Hey. Wait a minute... Something about you seem familiar..." the bird then looks at his feet. "Also, since when do I have talons?"

Beat.

"SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE TALONS? OH NO! I ALSO HAVE WINGS, FEATHERS AND ALL THAT STUFF!" the bird shouted again after noticing his appearance.

"You're weird... Are you suffering from amnesia or something?" the jackal-like creature said.

"Weird?! Amnesia?! No, I'm not! It's just that previously I looked more like a human!"

"Human? What's that? Some kind of Pokémon?"

It finally hit him. The creature the bird is talking to is a Pokémon, a Riolu to be exact. Not only that, the bird is a Pokémon as well, a Rufflet.

"Pokémon...?"

"What? You don't even know that you're one as well? I mean, come on, only Pokémon live in this place! You seem to be out of your mind." the Riolu said.

"Hey... If you're a Pokémon, how come there are no humans training you or something like that? I remember when Japan showed me his video game, there are humans living alongside Pokémon!" the Rufflet said.

"Humans... training us? Game? Humans living alongside us? ...At this point, you're just blabbering nonsense. I guess whatever accident you got into really hit your head hard. As I already said before, only Pokémon live here."

"Only... Pokémon...? What is this madness...?"

"I believe I should be the one who should ask the latter question to you."

Suddenly, the kangaroo-like creature, Kangaskhan, opens the door to the room where the two Pokémon are in. She's carrying two plates of food.

"What a coincidence! The Rufflet has woken up already. So that means no more waiting. And it also means that this food won't go to waste easily. Now you two eat up. This is the best dinner I can only come up now, so no complaining. Also, Rio, try to build a good relationship with the Rufflet, okay?" the Kangaskhan said.

"Okay, but I have one complaint not related to food. This Rufflet is a freak. He didn't believe that he's a Pokémon and thinks that something called 'humans' live in this place." Rio the Riolu said.

"Hey! What gives?!" the Rufflet exclaimed.

"Rio... that's just rude to someone who might've almost died if I didn't rescue him! He might have a wild imagination going on his head and you're way too serious about it." the Kangaskhan scolded Rio.

"Wait, what? I'm not imagining anything! I was indeed human before!"

Hearing that, the Kangaskhan can only say, "...You know what, maybe this kid is a bit troubled. I'm sorry, Rio. Perhaps you have to take care of him until... he's less 'wild', I guess." The Kangaskhan then leaves the room.

"D-did she just call me... a kid...?" the Rufflet is blue with shock.

"What's going on now? You're gonna complain that you're not?" Rio said.

"Of course I'm going to! Didn't my voice give that away?!"

"Eh. Still too childish-sounding to me. At best, you might as well be an adolescent, which still counts as a kid to many others, anyway."

"WHAT?! Dude, a child usually, usually... has a squeaky voice (I guess?). Or in other words, high-pitched voice like yours. Mine's not, and I have no idea what other Pokémon even considers a child here."

"Heh. Even your speech pattern doesn't sound like an adult. Anyway, I gotta eat my dinner. Not wanna deal with you with an empty stomach."

The Rufflet is left speechless as he can only watch the Riolu eat his plate of food. His stomach suddenly growls.

"Hrm... I don't know how long I was unconscious, but I guess it must be so long that I suddenly need to eat again..." the Rufflet thought. Then, he reaches to his own plate, only to realize that he can't grip with his wings.

"Dammit... I forgot that birds are fingerless..." the poor Rufflet thought.

And so, he tries to pick up one of the foods, an apple, using his beak. Not getting used to how birds normally eat, he ends up accidentally swallowing the entire apple, making him choke.

"ACK! ACK!"

"Oh, no! Let me help you!" Rio immediately performs the Heimlich maneuver to get the apple out from the Rufflet's throat. Fortunately, he succeeds.

"As if you're not weird enough, I just saw you try to handle your plate with wings and then tried to stuff the entire apple down your throat. And you're not even a newborn or something." Rio said.

"(cough) ...I told you I'm not supposed to be a Pokémon. When I was human, I could grab things with my upper limbs just fine, and can even take a bite of and chew apples without trouble."

"I seriously can't come up with anything else to say about that..."

"Sigh... I guess it's worthless mentioning anything related to humans anymore..."

Rio thinks for a while. On one hand, he thinks that the Rufflet might be sincere from the way he ends up giving up trying to convince. On the other hand, his "truth" still sounds too outrageous for Rio to believe. Rio decides to calm down and try to talk things out casually with the Rufflet, in hope that the problem can be resolved easier this way.

"Um... about your dinner... you may want to start with the berries and seeds first if you have trouble eating the bigger stuff..." Rio said.

"...Huh? Oh, right. I have to focus on eating first. Here I go!" the Rufflet immediately devours the berries and seeds on his plate, eating like a pig as he does so. "All the food here tastes bland... but I have no other choice..." he thought.

"(What a gross way of eating...) Anyway... I'm not gonna bother with your 'weirdness' for now and I'd like to know you better first. Sigh... I can't believe we haven't done this, but, what's your name? My name's Rio, in case you didn't hear whatever Mrs. Garuru the Kangaskhan said to me."

"My... (yum) My name...? (gulp) My name's America!"

"America? That sounds like a cool name!"

"Hahaha! You think so? I can't believe you and I think the same when it comes to my name!"

Rio can only give America, who is the Rufflet he's living with for now, a disapproving look, thinking that the latter is really full of himself. But Rio immediately shrugs it off to avoid causing trouble again. Rio thinks for a while, then he says something else to America.

"Listen, if you're wondering where you are right now, I'll explain to you. This is the Pokémon Orphanage, where Pokémon children who have lost their parents or guardians live until someone adopts them. You see, this town is highly protective of the children, and that's why Mrs. Garuru built this place and decided to take care of us parent-less children."

"Orphanage? Dude, now I feel bad for you..." America immediately regrets his behavior towards his new roommate.

"How I lost my parents... Last time I was with them, we were having a camping trip, but something wrong happened and I ended up being separated from them. I then stumbled upon this town where Mrs. Garuru took me to this place."

"Rio, I'm sorry..."

"Heh. It's alright. Sometimes it's just natural to get into a conflict during first meetings, right?"

America can only look down, looking at his plate that now consists of a couple of apples. He's now wondering how he ended up in a normally fictional world inhabited (apparently) exclusively by Pokémon after hearing how Rio ended up in the orphanage. He tries to recall something that caused it, but to no avail. He even suggests himself that he must be dreaming, but everything that has happened to him is too real to be a dream. Rio notices this and tries to comfort him after all that happened.

"I believe you suffered worse. So bad, that you ended up causing a freak out after arriving in this place. Sorry if that offends you, but that's how I see it." Rio said.

"I honestly have no idea how I ended up here anyway... It all happened in a flash."

"Well, you got here because Mrs. Garuru brought the unconscious you here. Even then, she doesn't know how you ended up that way. She said she found you at the town's beach."

"The beach, huh? Maybe I can find some clues if I go back there again..."

"I'm sure you can recall some things when you get there, huh?" Rio said happily.

America suddenly yawns after all that eating and chatting. It's getting late at night anyway.

"You're yawning already, huh? You know, despite the whole trouble, I'm glad that I got a roommate. I'm tired of being lonely in my own room, you see." Rio said as he walks away from America to lie down on his own bed, but not before he turns off the lantern between their beds.

America then lies down on his bed as well. But before he closes his eyes, he begins to think about the other nations. Are they in the Pokémon world as well? If yes, then where are they? Are they nearby his current location? What do they look like in the Pokémon world? Those questions are the only ones he can think of. He even fears a worst-case scenario where he's the only nation trapped in the Pokémon world. But he immediately shrugs off that horrifying thought alone as he doesn't want that to interfere with his sleep. With that, he finally closes his eyes, sleeping for the next day.

 _Rufflet: "Pokétalia!"_


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

"JUST WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO, YOUNG MON?"

The bright morning is suddenly filled with shouting coming from Rio's caretaker, Mrs. Garuru. The Kangaskhan is seen holding up the Rufflet, America. Rio, who wakes up from the noise, can only shake his head in disbelief. From how America tried to flap his wings, it's implied that he tried to fly out of the window but couldn't.

"Come on, ma'am. I'll try again, and I'll fly for real this time!" America said to the furious Kangaskhan.

"Again?! You've attempted twice and I ended up saving you from falling in both attempts! Falling from such height can be lethal for someone like you!"

"Geez... Can't you give me another chance? I mean, third time's the charm..."

"When I said no, that's a no! Now be a good boy and don't attempt to fly again if you can't do so. You still need time to recover!" Mrs. Garuru places America on his bed again then leaves the room.

The disgruntled America can only mumble to himself, complaining about the whole "no flying" thing. Rio then walks up to him and asks, "Let me guess, you actually DON'T know how to fly, right?"

"Well... I can fly an airplane... not flapping my arms like real birds..."

"There you go again with your weird comparisons..." Rio facepalms. "...But it doesn't matter anyway since you already 'claimed' that you're not a Pokémon, right?"

America can only weakly nod.

"By the way, I know what we can do to start a new day like this. Let's get yourself some fresh air outside and visit the shops. The fellows there are really friendly! Oh, and let's check out the beach after that! I remember you planned to go there, right?" Rio said.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea! I'm in! Show me the way, Rio!"

However, before the two can leave, Rio walks up to Mrs. Garuru near the building's exit on the ground floor. He asks her for permission to take America for a morning walk, introducing the Rufflet's name in the process. She, at first, is hesitant about the idea because of what America did earlier, but Rio keeps begging her. Not wanting to dissatisfy the child, the Kangaskhan allows America to go with Rio outside, but not before giving them some warnings and telling them to be careful out there.

The tree-covered town, located on a cliff, is called Soothe Town. As its name suggests, the town's atmosphere is so calming that not many conflicts happen there. Most of the residents are friendly and the crime rate is very low. Aside from the Pokémon Orphanage, there are other buildings of interest, mostly shop huts. Notably, two Kecleon sell everyday items, an Elgyem sells TMs which are CD-like items used to teach a Pokémon a new move usually outside of what it can naturally learn, a Meowth sells adventuring tools and accessories, and a Spoink works as the town's banker. The town has two exit paths, one ending at the beach below the cliff where one can travel through the sea there, and another one at the town's eastmost side leading to the outside of the town. Residents often call the latter path the "dungeon path" as it leads to one of the many "dungeons" that can be found in the Pokémon world.

At the shopping area, Rio begins introducing America to the rest of the town. They also chat with many of the shopkeepers there.

When they're chatting with the Kecleon brothers...

"Hahaha! It's unusual to see a Rufflet wandering here! We don't see a Pokémon like that every day." the green Kecleon said.

"Yeah! When I first saw him, I was really really surprised! Don't expect anything too fancy from him, though. He's got nothin'." Rio said.

"Hey!" America exclaimed.

"Hahahahah! Sorry about that, kiddo. Rio just really-wha?" the purple Kecleon suddenly stops talking as he notices a pair of Water-type Pokémon running away from a Machamp, a bodybuilder Pokémon with four arms.

"HEY! COME BACK!" the Machamp shouted, alerting the other bystanders and causing them to get out of the running Pokémon's way.

"NO!" the two Pokémon, a round blue mouse-like creature called Marill and a light blue frog-like creature called Froakie, shouted in unison.

"Hmm... something about that Pokémon (Marill, isn't it?) seems familiar to me..." America looks at the running Pokémon, who are getting closer to his location.

"Huh?" Rio said.

"HEY!" America immediately jumps in front of the two Water-types, causing them to tumble forwards in surprise.

Getting up, the angry Marill says, "You... you surprised us! At this point, we're-GAH!". His tail is grabbed by the chasing Machamp.

"I finally got you now, and you too." the Machamp looks at the two Water-types he managed to catch.

"You know, I'd rather die immediately instead of a slow and horrible suffering caused by my tail being pulled, but the latter might not happen in this world, I guess." the Marill commented.

"I'd rather not end up like this, fairy mouse!" the Froakie complained.

"You kids must shut up! I can't believe you found your own opportunity to escape from me! I can't BELIEVE you have no respect to the one who adopted you!" the Machamp said.

"WE'RE NOT KIDS! DIDN'T OUR VOICES CLUE YOU IN?!" the two Water-types shouted in unison.

Suddenly, America approaches the furious Machamp and looks closely at the Water-type Pokémon he's holding. The Marill he's seeing is slightly different from the one he usually sees in Japan's video game. Said Marill sports thick eyebrows normally not present on that species. Aside from that, the two Pokémon speak in completely different accents that aren't heard anywhere else before in the Pokémon world, but both accents sound familiar to America. Noticing America's behavior, Rio begins to get worried.

"Hey, what are you doing there? That Machamp is the grumpiest Pokémon in this town! He won't hesitate to pound you into a pulp if you make him angry, even if you have a type advantage!" Rio told America.

"Relax... I just want to ask something." America assures the Riolu. He then looks at the Marill first, causing the latter to feel uncomfortable, while the Machamp is just confused at his presence.

"Hey there, Britain. You ended up here too, huh?" America asked the Marill.

"Wh-what?! How did you know my name?!"

"Your eyebrows gave it away, dude." America points them out.

The Machamp then says, "It seems you're acquainted with these two, hm?"

"Acquainted? We don't even know his name!" the Froakie said.

"That Froakie must be France, am I right? There's no mistake from your voice, hahaha! It also makes Britain's insults much funnier!" America said.

"WHAT?! HE KNOWS MY NAME, TOO?!" France, who is the Froakie, is surprised. Meanwhile, England the Marill can only stare at the Rufflet in shock while trying to think how he knew all that. But suddenly a realization hit him. The Rufflet's color scheme of blue, white and little bit of red and how he looks like a bald eagle finally give the answer away to England.

"Oh yeah... you must be America, right?" England calmly said.

"Correct!"

"WHAT?!" France is shocked once again. "He became a Pokémon too?"

"Heh. Looks like we, the nations, are Pokémon now." America said.

The Machamp then says, "Um... I don't know what's going on anymore, but it's indeed true that you know these two. Must be a long-time friend. You see, I adopted them last night when they were still asleep. I thought they would be kind and obedient children, but... look at them..."

"Heheh. That's the way they are, really. You can't let them get into conflicts. They fight so often." America said.

"Anyway, I'm taking them back to my home for some scolding. Thank you for helping me stop them. I know you want to see them again, but you can consider visiting my house later. If you're wondering where, it's at the hut near the town's dungeon path."

"Thanks, dude! I'll visit you later!" America said as he waved goodbye to the Machamp who is carrying the disgruntled Marill and Froakie.

After the whole trouble, Rio walks up to America and says, "Those two are your friends, huh? I'm actually surprised that they once lived in the orphanage. I guess they just showed up for a short while before being adopted."

"Well, I have no idea, really. But anyway, I definitely will visit them later. Also... let's check out the beach, shall we?"

"Alright."

Rio and America then run off to the path that leads to the beach down there. Aside from the almost-white, pale cream sands and the big blue sea, there's nothing else of interest.

"It's this beach, right? I see nothing else here." America asked.

"Pretty sure this is. It's the town's only beach." Rio said.

"But I've found no clue at all!"

"I can't say anything else, really. Mrs. Garuru is the one who brought you from here, so I have no idea what the details are."

"If that's the case, asking her would be a better choice then."

Rio just shrugs, then the two leave the beach and return to the orphanage. As soon as they approach the Kangaskhan, Rio begins asking her a question.

"Hey, Mrs. Garuru! I'd like to ask something! Did you see anything that seems interesting when you picked up America from the beach?"

"Interesting things...? Hm... no. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I just assume that he got washed up on the beach and that's it."

"Well... that's disappointing." America said.

"You seem to be curious about how you ended up here, right? I'm sorry that I can't provide you with useful information." Mrs. Garuru said.

"It's alright... I think I'll find that out on my own..."

 _Rufflet: "Pokétalia!"_


	4. Chapter 4: Assistance

**Chapter 4: Assistance**

Just as the Riolu and the Rufflet go outside again, they meet Rio's friends who also live in the orphanage, a cat-shaped pink balloon Pokémon called Jigglypuff whose name is Puriri and a brown hedgehog Pokémon with green spikes on his head as well as green shell covering his head and back called Chespin whose name is Harry. The Jigglypuff is in tears while the Chespin is trying to calm her down. Being Rio's friends, he asks the two what's going on.

"Hey there. What's wrong with Puriri?" Rio asked.

"Hey, Rio. She's crying because she lost her ball." Harry replied.

"How?"

"When we were playing, I accidentally threw the ball so far away it ended up in the forest. Honestly, I'd go pick it up myself, but..."

The four Pokémon look at the town's exit that leads to the thick forest. That's the dungeon path that the town's residents refer to as.

"Surely it doesn't land too far away... right?" Rio wondered.

"You think. I tried to peek out myself, but I couldn't see the ball anywhere. It might have landed so far away." Harry said.

"Can't you just run as fast as you can to get it yourself? Come on, you look like a tough guy!" America said.

"Huh?" Harry is confused.

"Oh, sorry, Harry, Puriri. I forgot to introduce you to my new roommate, America. He's a bit weird... but can be very friendly once you get along really well!" Rio said.

"Ah. A Rufflet, I see? It's my first time seeing the real one! Until now, I only saw Rufflet and Braviary in pictures. He's just as cool as I imagined!" Harry said.

"Aw, shucks. You make me embarrassed... Anyway, about that Jigglypuff's ball, can't you just run as fast as you can through the forest?" America said.

"America..." Rio groaned.

"You can't be serious! Children like us can't just run outside the town all willy-nilly! Even if I can survive, there's still Mrs. Garuru to worry about. Her name is already scary enough to us kids... but once she's angry..." Harry said.

"Hmph. This town really IS overly-protective. Surely just a few steps in won't be so bad..." America grumbled.

"You don't understand! Wild Pokémon live there! Unlike us, they don't care if someone's being friendly or not. They'll attack no matter what! Even worse for me and Puriri, Bug Pokémon infest the forest, and most of them carry poison!"

Rio then comes with his own solution. "Harry, you know what? Let me go ask someone strong enough to-"

"I'll go get it!" America ends up cutting Rio's sentence.

"WHAT?!" the other three Pokémon are surprised.

"America, this is serious! You may have a type advantage, but you're not fully recovered yet if what Mrs. Garuru said is true! I also fear her scolding, too!" Rio gets worried.

"Yeah! We can't just carelessly travel through unknown places without guardians or experts!" Harry exclaimed.

"Dang. You two are just too scared to have a proper adventure." America said.

"Ugh. What do you think, Puriri?" Harry asked his Jigglypuff friend, who slowly stops her sobbing.

"...Let him go." the Jigglypuff said.

"What?!" Rio and Harry are shocked.

"...He seems to be a strong Flying-type. I'm sure he can handle the Bug-types there, even the ones that can poison. I don't hear any doubt in his voice. He seems to be a Pokémon that would rather take a responsibility instead of making the others difficult. That's a true hero to me." Puriri said.

"See? See?! The Jigglypuff even considers me as a hero! That's what I'm going to do now!" America said.

"Seriously, America, stop being egoistic. Puriri would pull back her words by now..." Rio said.

"Heh. You think I'll just stand here and do nothing? Watch me go!" America immediately dashes towards the town's exit, leaving the three. Worried, Rio runs to catch up. "Hey! You can't just go alone!"

As soon as the two Pokémon are no longer seen from Puriri and Harry's spot, Harry asks, "Are your words about that Rufflet really that sincere?"

"Yes and no, really."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If he succeeds, you can take my word as something sincere, but if not..."

Harry snickers a bit. "That would make a scene, heehee! Good one, Puriri!"

* * *

 _Team Info_

 _ **America**_ ** _(Rufflet (Male) - Normal/Flying)_**

 _Status: Normal  
_

 _Ability: Sheer Force  
_

 _Moves:  
_

 _Peck - Physical - Flying  
_

 _Leer - Status - Normal  
_

 _Fury Attack - Physical - Normal  
_

 _ **Rio**_ ** _(Riolu (Male) - Fighting)_**

 _Status: Normal_

 _Ability: Inner Focus_

 _Moves:_

 _Foresight - Status - Normal_

 _Quick Attack - Physical - Normal_

 _Endure - Status - Normal_

* * *

 **Infestation Forest - 1F**

"Hey, America! Wait for me!" Rio shouted. Fortunately, America hears him and stops running.

"Haha! So you decided to join me, hm?" America said as he turns to see the Riolu.

"You're so careless! What if you get lost? According to Mrs. Garuru, this forest is one of those 'mystery dungeons' that can be found around the world!"

"Mystery dungeon?"

"Unlike regular forests, this place will always look different every time you enter. Fortunately, once you reached the end of the dungeon, the exit path will shape itself so you can easily get out. It's like the dungeon's reward of being able to clear it."

"Ah, I see..."

"Also, mystery dungeons are just that, mysterious. If all of us faint in this place, we will be magically kicked out. They're just that strange!"

"Not to worry. I'll be careful."

"Something about your saying seems to be unconvincing..."

"Come on, let's go find that Jigglypuff's ball!" America continues walking.

"Sigh... Her name's Puriri..." Rio said. He then follows America from behind.

After walking for a while in a straight path, Rio suddenly spots something shiny near a bush. He dashes towards it, causing America, who heard him running, to stop and look at the Riolu's direction. Near said bush, Rio picks up what appears to be a coin.

"Is that money?!" America asked.

"Yep. It's another one of the mystery dungeon's wonders. Money can appear in random places if the dungeon is kind enough to provide them. And that's why adventurers love exploring these places."

"Hey, maybe we can get rich quicker this way! And I'm gonna stuff myself with lots of tasty food!"

"Sigh... I believe there's not much money that can be found here. I mean, I only picked up 10 Poké."

"Poké? That's the currency?"

"Yeah. I already suspect that you're expecting something else..."

"I'm not gonna comment anything that sounds strange to you anymore."

"Hmph. Says you. Anyway, let's continue finding the ball... huh? America, watch out! Behind you!" Rio notices something crawling behind America.

"Wha-?" America turns around to look. In front of him is a caterpillar-like Pokémon called Sewaddle. It has a grumpy expression on its face.

"That's a hostile Pokémon! Step back!" Rio told America.

"Hostile? I'll show him some beating! ...Uh... um... I... I don't know how Rufflet attack..."

Rio facepalms. Then, the Sewaddle charges toward America, but is fortunately stopped by Rio who unleashes a quick attack. An attack so quick, he doesn't appear to move from his spot while the Sewaddle is launched backwards.

"Whoa! How did you do that?!" America is in awe.

"That's just my Quick Attack. It's every Riolu's basic attack. We're known for our attack power and speed."

"...Can you do it again? Perhaps I can learn a thing or two from you..."

"Are you kidding me?! Can't you just try to attack on your own, even the most basic ones?! It baffles me that a Rufflet like you doesn't know every form of attack!"

"I've already said before that I was previously human!"

"Geez... Still going with that thought, huh? (And that's after you mentioned about not going to say something strange to me anymore, to boot.) Perhaps you can use some sort of common sense..."

The downed Sewaddle gets up again and immediately spits some thread from its mouth. The two dodge it.

"Think, America... If I were a bird, what would I do to attack...? Oh." America thought.

The Rufflet dashes towards the Sewaddle who is distracted by his missed attack. He then proceeds to peck the latter's head hard, knocking it out.

"I... I did it!" America exclaimed.

"Now that's more like it." Rio said.

 **Infestation Forest - 2F**

The Riolu and the Rufflet have gone pretty deep into the forest. The trees are getting denser and multiple paths are more commonplace. There are a few more Bug-types that have harmed the duo, with one even managed to almost fatally wound Rio, but fortunately they manage to find an Oran Berry to heal the wound. However, they're not out of trouble yet. Just as they're nearing the dungeon's end...

"SKRAAAAHHH!"

A swarm of Sewaddle and Weedle appear before them. Unlike previous encounters, their numbers are obviously much larger.

"WAAAAH! Why does it have to be insects?!" America screamed.

"Oh, come on..." Rio groaned.

The Sewaddle and Weedle then proceed to spit their threads at the duo, trapping them. America, however, manages to break free easily thanks to him being able to rip through the thread with his beak and talons. Rio, on the other hand, can only struggle to remove the sticky thread covering him.

Some of the Weedle begin to fire poisonous needles from their heads. This causes America to back off and hide somewhere. Rio fortunately isn't hit by any of the needles as he manages to drop down, though he's still stuck on the thread.

"America! I thought you can handle this!" Rio complained.

"I CAN! I REALLY CAN! ...It's just that I don't want to get poisoned!"

"Then that means you still CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYWAY!"

America, who is now hiding behind a tree, then asks, "Then what should I do to assure you that I can handle it?!"

"Guh... I dunno. Make yourself more threatening than those bugs!"

"How?!"

"I'm not sure! Maybe you can glare at them or something?!"

America then takes Rio's suggestion of glaring quite literally and begins to jump in front of the swarm with an angry look on his face. The Sewaddle and Weedle begin to back off slightly. They're about to start another attack only to get scared by America's constant staring at them, as he's not blinking at all while still sporting that same angry look.

"Hey... You did it!" Rio exclaimed. Coincidentally, Rio has freed himself from the sticky thread, which means that he can unleash his quick attacks on the Bug-types. Without any hesitation, Rio performs his Quick Attack, managing to strike multiple Sewaddle and Weedle in the process. They're also downed rather quickly because of their fear caused by America's glare.

"Hrm... Can I stop staring now? My face starts to hurt..." America asked.

After the rest of the Bug-types fled, Rio tells the Rufflet, "Yes, you can stop now. Still, it's kinda funny to see you scaring off multiple Bug-types just by showing your angry face."

"Sigh... But you're the one who took the credit. I was supposed to be the hero, you know..."

"Hey. A hero and his sidekick have to work together anyway. You've weakened the bugs, while I finished them off."

"Hm..."

"Come on, the clearing is right over there!" Rio points to the path that looks brighter due to having less trees, allowing sunlight to shine brightly on that location.

 **Infestation Forest - Clearing**

After going through all that trouble, the two Pokémon finally manage to go to the dungeon's clearing. There, they find Puriri's ball, which is colored orange.

"Are you sure this is hers?" America asked.

"I'm sure it is. I often play with her and Harry, you know."

"Alright then, let's bring it back. ...But I guess you're the one who will carry it."

"Hahaha! I should've known! You can't hold it with your wings!" Rio walks up to the ball and picks it up.

"Now I won't be called the hero anymore..."

 **Soothe Town**

It's afternoon. The two Pokémon's whole journey has taken quite a long time. Naturally, Harry the Chespin and Puriri the Jigglypuff begin to worry.

"They've been out there for a long time. Are they going to be okay?"

"HEEEYYY!"

The Chespin and the Jigglypuff are surprised by the voice. America and Rio are seen walking back to the town's gate, with the latter holding Puriri's ball.

"Wow! You really did it!" Puriri exclaimed.

"Haha, it's nothing!" Rio said.

"I'm surprised that you're not the one who's holding the ball, eh, Rufflet?" Harry begins teasing America.

"Hey! I can't hold it with my wings!"

"Then why don't you fly while carrying it, then?"

"I-It's because... um... I'm afraid... I'd pop it or something!"

Rio then walks up to Harry and whispers, "Harry, America can't fly. I don't know if it has something to do with his injury, though..."

"Ah... I see..." Harry whispers back.

"Are you two silently making fun of me?!" America becomes slightly irritated.

"NO! I'm just talking about your injury, that's all!" Rio exclaimed.

"Then you don't need to whisper it!" America said.

"Dude, I'm sorry I teased you. I didn't know you broke your wings or something..." Harry said.

"(Well, I might as well lie...) Um, yeah. My wings aren't looking good ever since I got here, yeah!"

"Regardless, though..." Puriri said. "...both of you are my heroes for being courageous enough to wander through the forest just to get my ball. And you don't look horrible, either!"

"Well, actually I got injured a bit, but thank Arceus for Oran Berries..." Rio said.

"DID I JUST HEAR SOMEONE WANDERING THROUGH INFESTATION FOREST?!" a raspy voice is heard.

Puriri immediately regrets her comment, Harry quickly hides somewhere else, while America and Rio can only expect the worst. Mrs. Garuru is running towards the three Pokémon who are still standing near the town's gate. She looks furious.

"Did the three of you really play at the forest?!" the angry Kangaskhan asked.

"Mrs. Garuru, actually..." Puriri tried to reason, only to get cut off by Mrs. Garuru saying, "Going outside without adult supervision is dangerous! Especially you, America, who should stay here to recover!"

"Hey! I'm an adult! That still counts!" America said.

"America..." Rio worryingly said.

"Oh, you and your wild imagination again, America. Starting from tomorrow, you, Rio and Puriri are not allowed to leave the orphanage until you really and truly regret your mistakes!"

"What?! Why am I dragged into this?! I didn't even go with them! They just helped me retrieve my ball in that forest, that's all!" Puriri said.

"Is that so? Then that means America and Rio will be the ones who are punished. You two should consider seeking a real adult when it comes to dungeon-related issues, not going recklessly on your own!" Mrs. Garuru said.

The Rufflet and the Riolu are left speechless as Mrs. Garuru leaves them, with America being more irritated than before.

"I'm... I'm not a kid... Grr..." the Rufflet grumbled.

Puriri walks up to America and says, "Listen, America. I'm still grateful to you. You're a real hero for helping me out. However... I think there's something really different about you. You see, Soothe Town residents will almost always assume young-looking Pokémon like you to be a child. Consider that not every Pokémon evolve, and not every unevolved Pokémon are complete youngsters. I know I'm a little girl, you consider yourself not a kid. If you consider yourself so, try to prove it on your own in front of Mrs. Garuru at least."

"Hrm... Yes, I will. Thank you, Puriri." America is still grumpy, but is still grateful for Puriri's advice nevertheless. Meanwhile, Rio is still looking down in shame, feeling bad for America since it's his first time seeing the Rufflet being seriously angry.

 _Rufflet: "Pokétalia!"_


	5. Chapter 5: Proof

**Chapter 5: Proof**

The next morning, Rio wakes up only to find America no longer on his bed. When Rio gets up to a sitting position, he notices a piece of paper that has been lying underneath him for quite a while. There's a rather messy scrawl on it, yet it's still readable.

 _To: Rio_

 _I found paper. Someone needs help._

 _Will be back with proof. Don't let Mrs. Garuru know until then._

 _Managed to stealthily get out, don't worry._

 _Will prove that I'm a grown-up._

 _From: America_

 _P.S. I hate writing with feet._

Rio is obviously surprised. While he understands America's intention, he still fears that he would suffer worse if Mrs. Garuru found out about his sudden disappearance. While hoping for the best, despite having slight doubts due to how he behaved in their first adventure, Rio begins to secretly make a Rufflet-like decoy to avoid suspicion.

Meanwhile, America is about to enter another mystery dungeon, a tall rocky hill called Magnifico Hill. That's what the paper he found mentioned. Said paper is a request to rescue the client from an outlaw. Unfortunately, most of the writing is unreadable, only the location name and details as well as the mention of "rescue" can still be read. There's no way to know who the client and the outlaw are because of this.

Since America is still unable to fly, the only way to climb up is by going through the caves. When he's about to go through the entrance...

"Hey, it's you!"

America looks back in surprise, but he then sighs in relief to see who are actually following him: England the Marill and France the Froakie.

"Britain! France! I take it you're going to prove that you're not kids, right?" America said.

"Um, actually..." France said.

"That Machamp managed to knock himself out after I tried out cooking with him, so we might as well use this chance to escape." England said.

"...You didn't leave the fire on, right?" France asked.

"Don't worry. I got everything under control. And we also managed to escape without notifying anyone, thanks to me."

France can only sigh in disbelief.

"So, um, are you coming with me?" America asked the two nation mons.

"Going with you? Where are you going anyway?" England questioned him back.

"Climbing up that hill!" America pointed to the tall hill behind him.

"Why would you want to do that?!" France asked.

With a more serious expression, America replies, "I want to prove the town that I'm not a kid! Those Pokémon easily judged us by our looks... It's time to end it!"

"Can't you just run away? I mean, we're already outside the town. There's no turning back now!" France said.

"...While it's true that we can just run away, keep in mind that we know almost nothing about this world! How are we supposed to track down other nations easily without those creatures' help?!"

England then says, "Hm... You have a point there, America. We might as well get lost if we go any further from the town."

In surprise, France says, "WHA-?! Why are you siding with him?"

"Listen, you frog! We have no map, we have no supplies for long trips, and we have no clue on where to go next!"

"W-well then... we'll go with you, America. Just... don't make us suffer longer..."

The delighted America then says, "That settles it, then! Alright, here's what we have to do..." America shows the Marill and the Froakie his paper, which is held by his foot.

"Sorry it's mostly unreadable, but the point is we have to climb up this rocky hill to rescue someone! This way, we can prove the town that we can take care of ourselves!" America said.

"So... we just have to go up there and find someone? That's it?" England said.

"Say, America, can't you just fly up there? You're a bird." France wondered.

"I'd do it... if I even KNOW how to fly... Flying as a bird isn't as easy as flying a fighter..."

"Speaking of that, I'd love to leap up there myself to make things easier, but no matter how I look at it... I often feel my heart beating so fast, I'm scared."

"Life as a Pokémon ain't easy indeed..." England said.

"Well, then. Britain, France, follow me. We don't want to get separated once we're inside." America said.

"Why?" England asked.

"Because the inside of this hill... is a mystery dungeon! A place of wonders! ...Yet is still dangerous and very, well, mysterious, so we can't let our guard down!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I guess we'll just stick together..." France said.

"Yeah, right... And don't even try anything funny there!" England angrily said.

"Don't worry... I won't try anything funny... o-hon-hon-hon..."

The uncomfortable England is left speechless as he follows America and France to the hill's cave entrance. The paper that America showed before is left behind.

* * *

 _Team Info_

 _ **America**_ _ **(Rufflet (Male) - Normal/Flying)**_

 _Status: Normal_

 _Ability: Sheer Force_

 _Moves:_

 _Peck - Physical - Flying_

 _Leer - Status - Normal_

 _Fury Attack - Physical - Normal_

 _ **England**_ _ **(Marill (Male) - Water/Fairy)**_

 _Status: Normal_

 _Ability: Thick Fat_

 _Moves:_

 _Tackle - Physical - Normal_

 _Water Gun - Special - Water_

 _Tail Whip - Status - Normal_

 _Water Sport - Status - Water_

 _ **France**_ _ **(Froakie (Male) - Water)**_

 _Status: Normal_

 _Ability: Torrent_

 _Moves:_

 _Pound - Physical - Normal_

 _Growl - Status - Normal_

 _Bubble - Special - Water_

* * *

 **Magnifico Hill - 1F**

Inside the rocky hill's cave, it's mostly dark except for the little lights coming from the holes on the hill's sides.

"It's much darker here, we gotta be careful!" America said.

The three then begin to traverse through the inside of the hill, walking up wide paths, walking up narrow paths, avoiding being spotted by wild Pokémon, and generally staying together as they travel.

Suddenly, in one path, a large rock is suddenly rolling towards the trio. Since it's dark inside, America's team can't react fast enough to dodge it. And so, the rock rolls over the three nations, with America having worse injuries due to him being weak to rocks.

"Ow, ow, ow... Why does this hurt so badly...?" the injured America asked.

"Urgh... I'm surprised that you got hurt the worst to the point that you can't get up as easy as us..." England gets up on his feet.

"Britain... remember... this is Pokémon we're talking about..."

"...Oh. Right."

"One thing for sure I'm glad that my vital regions are okay..." France said.

"What was that?" America and England said in unison.

"Nothing! Nothing! Forget what I just said!" the Froakie exclaimed.

The rock is rolling towards them again, but this time they're already aware. With no hesitation, England jumps in front of France and sprays water from his mouth. The pressure is enough to stop the rock from rolling any further. Said attack also reveals the rock's true form, a wild Geodude, a rock Pokémon with arms.

"That thing may be tough, but it still has no match against my water attack." England commented.

"Dude, how did you do that? I didn't even have any clue how to attack back then!" America asked.

"Trial and error, America. Trial and error. And from that, I've mastered that water skill quickly."

"Dang... I'm jealous. How about you, France? Can you even do the same?"

"Me? I tried to do the same, but all I can shoot is bubbles! Just watch!" France leaps forward and blows a stream of bubbles from his mouth. The bubbles manage to hurt the Geodude badly, knocking it out.

"Hey, I'm supposed to give it a finishing blow!" England angrily said to France, causing him to reply, "America told me to show my bubble-blowing skills! Blame him instead!"

"I don't care, you're the one who knocked it out first! I can blow bubbles better than you!" England gets furious.

"Blow yourself, then!" France exclaimed.

"Hey, guys..." America tries to calm both of them down, but they end up fighting each other anyway.

"Guys! Guys! Stop with the fighting! Your fighting might attract other wild Pokémon here!"

As soon as America finishes talking, another rock-based Pokémon called Roggenrola appears behind him.

"Oh, this ain't good."

Suddenly, the big ball of violence that is England and France's brawl begins to move to America's position. America himself manages to dodge the brawl, while the confused Roggenrola ends up getting caught in the two nations' fight. This results in that Rock-type being left badly beaten and unable to battle. Seeing this as an opportunity for easy fights, America begins following the brawling nations carefully. As expected, any wild Pokémon caught in the harm's way ends up being horribly beaten without any chance of counter attack.

 **Magnifico Hill - 2F**

England and France are badly bruised from their fight, while America has just recovered from his earlier injury. With a blissful look on his face, America says, "Well, at least we got free experience."

"...I don't understand what you're talking about, but I can't believe you took advantage of our situation just to clear our path!" England said.

"Ugh... I don't wanna fight again..." France complained.

"Then don't make me snap again, you jerk!"

"Hey! We can just at least try to work together instead of ending up like this!"

America looks back at the two nations and says, "You know what? France is right. If you two get into a fight again, it will only make things more difficult. Let's work things out together."

"BUT YOU JUST USED US TO CLEAR OUT THOSE CRITTERS!" England shouted.

"Hey, dude, I'm sorry for not stopping you earlier. But even if I try, I won't be able to anyway, since you two are so hard to control."

"Hmph..." England grumbled.

"Geez... I'm sorry." America said. "Hm?" America looks back to his direction only to find a blue-colored berry not too far from his position. "That looks like..."

England and France can only watch as America walks up to the berry and looks at it.

"Hm... It's an Oran Berry! Britain, France, come over here!" America exclaimed.

The confused England and France then walk to where America is. The Rufflet then says to them both, "This berry should heal your injuries. But I'm afraid I can't pick it up. Not gonna end up crushing it."

"But there's only one tiny berry. How are we supposed to-" France said something before being cut off by the sound of the berry being divided by England.

"I've split it up. It's that simple. Now you eat your part, while I eat mine." England gives the other half of the Oran Berry to France, who immediately eats it.

After both are done, their injuries magically disappear.

"I feel revitalized already! Thanks for finding the berry, America!" France said.

"No problem, dude!"

"How that berry works on our body seems fascinating... Perhaps I can make something from those berries for a long-lasting supply of edible first-aid kits..." England commented.

"Alright, then. Now that's out of the way, let's continue on our-"

*trip*

"Ow! I should've watched where I'm going..." America tripped over a rock. Said rock begins to move, and is revealed to be yet another wild Geodude. The Geodude picks up a rock and gets ready to throw it at America.

"AMERICA!" both England and France exclaimed. Both of them then fire a water blast and a stream of bubbles, respectively, at the Geodude without any hesitation. Because of Geodude's weakness to water, it's quickly knocked out.

When America gets up, he's surprised to see the fainted Geodude. The other two nations run up to him, with England asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright. I just tripped. I assume it was a hidden Geodude?"

The Marill and the Froakie nod.

"Thanks, you two, for knocking it out for me. I wouldn't imagine getting hit by yet another rock just after finding an Oran Berry."

The other two nations become slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" America asked.

"Oh, um, it's nothing." England replied. France, however, tries to say something, but manages to hold back his words.

"I gotta assume you two worked together to take down that Geodude. If that's a yes, then I gotta applaud you for not ending up in a fight for once!"

The Marill and the Froakie are immediately surprised, but they decide to take America's compliment anyway.

"Well... It was quite awkward to me... I mean, it's uncommon for us to properly work together without any hint of hate." England said.

"I think so too." France said.

"Hey. No need to feel awkward. At least you've managed to help me out. Let's keep going, shall we?" America said.

And so, the three nation mons keep on walking through the caves.

 **Magnifico Hill - 3F**

"Whew, even climbing up a hill from the inside is very tiring..." America complained.

As the three keep progressing through the cave, they end up at an intersection. There's a path going to the left and another going to the right.

"Oh, great. Not another intersection!" America said.

"We've been so lucky in the past intersections. Which way do we go this time?" France asked.

Meanwhile, England is looking at each path. Both look exactly the same, pointing upwards.

"Even I'm not sure which path to take, hmm..." England mumbled.

 _...heeeellllppp..._

"Uh!"

"Britain, do you have any idea?" America asked.

"I think I heard a cry for help! Did you hear it?"

"I'm sorry we were busy chatting with each other." France said.

"Ugh... You two, please be silent and take a good listen!" England said.

 _...heeelllppp..._

"Yeah! I can hear it!" America exclaimed.

"So do I!" France said.

England decides to take a few steps to one of the paths, starting from the left.

 _...heeelllppp..._

He then tries the right path.

 _...Heeellllppp..._

"It's less faint from this path!" England said.

 _...Germany..._

 _...Japan..._

 _...Heelllppp...meee..._

"That voice! There's no mistaking it!" France said.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" America said.

And so, the three pick the path to the right. However, the noise caused from the trio running ends up disturbing the resting Zubat on the left path. The blue bat-like Pokémon begin to wake up and fly after them.

As the three nations are running, France looks back to see a group of Zubat getting closer to them.

"WAAAHHH! EVERYONE, WE GOT COMPANY!" France shouted, alerting America and England.

"We can't let those Zubats stop us!" America then looks at a giant boulder near the dungeon's exit. "Ah-ha! Britain, France, slow those Zubats down! I have an idea!"

"Are you sure?!" England doubted.

"I know what I'm doing! You two just spray them with water attacks while keeping up with me. The path can only go straight from here, so don't worry! I'll plan a surprise attack near the exit!"

"Uh..." England wants to say something else, but France has started his bubble shots, so the thick-eyebrow Marill has no choice but to follow suit with his water blast. All while running and hopping backwards. The Zubat become distracted by the water attacks, allowing some distance between them.

When America has reached the boulder, he begins to slip behind it. Once the Marill and the Froakie reach the exit, America slips to right behind the boulder and begins pushing it down the path. His immense strength allows the boulder to budge easily. Once the boulder begins rolling down, America leaves his spot and goes after England and France while the boulder rolls over several Zubat and scares off the others.

 **Magnifico Hill - Top**

"Whew... Glad that was over." America said. He then notices England and France near a brown fox-like Pokémon, an Eevee. Unusual for an Eevee, this one possesses a longer than usual hair curl on one side of his head.

"Don't be afraid, Italy... It's me, France." the Froakie tried to calm down the still-scared Eevee, who turns out to be another one of the trapped nations in the Pokémon world.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! EVERYONE HERE LOOKS SO SCARY!" the Eevee spoke.

"Scary? Even Britain right here?" France points to the Marill, who has a surprised look on his face.

"The eyebrows make him look scary..." Italy said.

"WHAT?!" England shouted.

"EEK!" Italy covers his face with his paws, afraid to look at the angry Marill.

"Now look what you have done, Britain. He's getting worse!" France said.

America then steps in and looks at Italy.

"WAAAHHH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Italy screamed.

"Hey, Italy! Calm down! It's me, America!" the Rufflet said.

"Tell me something that only the real America, Britain, and France would say or do..."

"Tell you something? Well... I'm here as a hero, you know! It sucks that there are no hamburgers in this world as far as I know, though." America said.

"You dislike my scones." England said.

"I remember you visiting my house some time ago and we ended up talking about lots of things, like (WOAH!) and (WOW!)." France said.

"Ah... So you are the real deal! I'm so sorry for behaving like that." Italy said. Meanwhile, America and England are frozen in disgust because of what France mentioned, as the Froakie just spoke up something like that nonchalantly.

"By the way, have any of you seen Germany and Japan? And where are the rest of you?" Italy asked.

"Sorry to bring you down, but we haven't seen those two, Italy. Our other allies aren't seen yet, either." France answered.

"...I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they are!" France smiles.

"Heh-heh... Now that you're safe, let's go back to the town." America nervously said.

"Town?" Italy asked.

"Yeah. There's a town nearby, can't you see it from here? But... I have another issue to take care of, so please don't make me feel difficult."

"Oh, yeah. Alright then!"

England then asks Italy, "Everything's good and all now, but I have one question. How the hell did you end up at the top of this hill?!"

"Oh. You see, there was a scary monster (What does Japan call them again? Pokémon?). He chased me a long way even to this place. When I got to the top, with nowhere else to go, I decided to write an SOS message hoping for some help. And I believe that scary monster began climbing up this hill once he noticed my message flying off..."

"Hm..." England looks around. "You said there's someone chasing you. But I see nobody else here..."

"Ah! About that! I believe three more monsters arrive here after the scary monster cornered me. They chased him off, alright, but those three still look scary to me, so I refuse any more help. And that's why I'm still stuck here."

"Classic Italy... (Also, how the hell did he get the tools for writing such message in the middle of the wilderness?!)" France commented.

Meanwhile, America looks at the hole that leads to the hill's cave. "All clear, everyone! Let's go back!"

"WHAT?! We're going down there?! The inside of this hill is scary!"

"Seriously, Italy, if you consider almost everything scary, how are you going to find Germany and Japan, huh?" England said.

"AH! Alright, alright! I'll muster up my own courage!"

France then assures Italy, "Not to worry, Italy. As long as we stay together, you don't need to be afraid anymore."

The four nations then go down the hole, walking along the path that keeps going lower and lower.

"By the way, why do we end up... looking different in this place?" Italy asked.

"That... I have no idea. Perhaps Japan knows something about it." France said.

"We gotta find him first, obviously. Only problem is, where?" America wondered.

"We have to find some clues first." England said.

 **Soothe Town**

As soon as the nations step through the town gate, they're blocked by a furious Kangaskhan.

"I've been expecting you." Mrs. Garuru said while holding up Rio, America's roommate in the orphanage.

"You think this was a joke?! Even so far as having Rio make a decoy to safe your behind... You're really that stubborn!" Mrs. Garuru said.

"A-America... wh-what's going on...?" Italy nervously asked.

"It's a long story, but let me talk it out myself."

"America the Rufflet... and that Marill and that Froakie... you two apparently are no different from America, it seems."

"Um... do we even know you?" France asked.

"Britain, France, you were taken to her orphanage like myself. I gotta assume that you were still unconscious or something when you got adopted after the short stay in that place." America explained.

Suddenly, the Machamp who adopted England and France is rushing towards the town's gate in anger.

"I can't believe you ran away from me again!" the Machamp said.

Noticing the bodybuilder Pokémon, Mrs. Garuru says, "My apologies, Mr. Kyle. There's... some sort of toxic 'friend' influence going on involving that Rufflet..."

"That Rufflet... aren't you the one from yesterday?! I can't believe you have bad intentions, trying to put them in danger and all that!"

America still stands still with an angry look on his face, while England and France begin to hide behind him in fear of the Machamp. Noticing the two nations hiding, Italy follows suit by going behind the Rufflet.

"Now you know the punishment for those who repeated the same mistake but made it worse..." Mrs. Garuru said.

America thinks for a bit, then shouts, "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

After a brief silence, the Kangaskhan says, "You... How dare..."

"Listen, ma'am. While I might look like one of those young-looking Pokémon, I'm actually not! I'm a grown-up, I can take responsibility of my actions, I know what I'm doing! If you don't believe me, take a look at the Eevee I've just rescued from Magnifico Hill, a place that you might deem dangerous for kids, but isn't too much of a trouble for me, Britain and France. We rescued him by ourselves! Seriously... stop judging a Pokémon's age by their looks!"

"Yeah! I would be stuck on top of that hill forever if they didn't come! Heh-heh..." Italy said.

While this is going on, Rio's friends Puriri and Harry are watching from behind a tree, feeling worried.

"Come on, America... I know you can do it." the Jigglypuff whispered.

The Kangaskhan and the Machamp are left speechless after hearing what America said.

America then looks at the other nation mons and says, "Come on, guys, let's get out of here."

"Wait!" Mrs. Garuru shouted. "Wait just a moment there, Rufflet!"

America looks at the Kangaskhan again briefly, then proceeds to walk away again.

"America, you seem to be really capable of surviving out there. And the fact that you managed to rescue a helpless Pokémon on your way made me re-think things." Mrs. Garuru said.

"Hm?"

"I guess you're right. You're not a kid. And that Marill and that Froakie..."

"They're grown-ups, too, like me. We may be still in our basic form ('Non-baby' at least for Britain, but it doesn't matter right now.), but it's what we actually think that counts!"

"Hmm... I like how you stay with what your mind actually thinks and how you managed to face up against me and Mr. Kyle with no signs of doubt. Now that's a real adult..."

"Wait... hold on. So that means those two that I have been raising might as well be old mons?!" Kyle wondered.

"Not quite literally, but still a yes when it comes to the implications, Machamp." England said.

"...I feel so uncomfortable now." Kyle shivers in uneasiness.

"So that means you're free to go. I'm really, really sorry for what I've done." Mrs. Garuru walks back to the orphanage while still carrying Rio, who is looking back at America's group and smiling, happy to finally see his friend free and no longer being treated like a child.

After that, America says, "Come on, guys." However, Kyle the Machamp suddenly calls them.

"Hey, all of you!"

The nations look back.

"I apologize for what I've done earlier, especially towards Britain and France. As a way of my apology, you can have dinner at my house! Also, I have some things for you to carry as well! What do you say?"

The nations look at each other, then they all nod.

"That sounds great, um, Kyle. After all... I'm kinda hungry again after the whole journey..." America said.

"I wonder what you'll give us before we leave." England said.

"Hey! Do you serve pasta?" Italy asked.

"I don't know what that is, but I'll try to serve as much kinds of food as I can as my way of apologizing!"

"Yaaayyy!" Italy is happy once again.

At Kyle's house, after some time waiting, he has finally prepared some food, mostly fruits and seeds, but there are also bread and cooked meat.

"Finally! Some meat!" America said happily. He then begins eating starting with the meat.

"Hahaha! I knew that you would go for the meat. What kind of Rufflet who wouldn't eat meat anyway?" Kyle said.

"It's disappointing that there's no pasta... but, oh well..." Italy proceeds to eat some fruits.

In the middle of the feast, France begins asking, "So... about the things you'll give to us. What are they?"

"Oh. Let me pick them up." Kyle goes to his bedroom to get the gifts.

When Kyle comes back, he shows the nations the items, consisting of bags and some accessories.

"These are adventurers' gear. The bag is for keeping items gotten in dungeons, while these accessories will either magically increase your strength or give wonderful effects when you wear one!" Kyle explained.

"Cool! Now this feels more like a proper adventure!" America said.

"Coincidentally, I have four bags, so all of you can hold one each."

"By the way, Mr. Kyle, where did you get all of this?" Italy asked.

"...Um... These used to belong to my relatives..."

"Huh? What happened to them? You look sad all of a sudden..."

"Well... a horrible disaster struck and every single family member but me was wiped out from this world. Some of my family members happened to be explorers, and that's why I possess these items..."

"...My condolences to your family members who were gone, Mr. Kyle." Italy said.

"...Thank you."

When the nations are checking out the accessories, it's revealed that there are a pair of glasses, a green bow, and two pieces of blue cloth.

"What are these exactly?" France asked.

"Let me explain. The glasses are called Insomniscope, which makes you unable to be put to sleep, so don't forget to take it off if you plan to go to sleep. This bow is a Viridian Bow, which increases overall strength of the wearer. Those pieces of cloth? Zinc Bands. Good for a little bit resistance against non-physical attacks." Kyle explained.

"I'll take the glasses. I've been waiting to wear them in this world. It just doesn't feel like myself if I don't wear glasses!" America grabs the Insomniscope with his foot.

"Let me help you put it on." Kyle grabs the Insomniscope and puts it on America.

"That's cool, dude! Thanks!"

"I'll take the bow, thank you very much." England snatches the Viridian Bow and sticks it on his chest.

"Hey! I want the bow!" France complained.

"Too bad, froggy. You should've been faster."

"Grr... Fine. Have it your way, then." France grabs one of the Zinc Bands and wears it as if he's wearing a robe.

This leaves only another Zinc Band, which is claimed by Italy who tries to wear it, but without proper hands, it's too difficult for him. Fortunately, France helps him put and tie the bandanna around his neck.

" _Grazie_ , France!" Italy thanked the Froakie.

"You're welcome."

"Say... it's getting late now. How about if you sleep at my house before you can start your journey?" Kyle asked the nation mons.

"That's a good idea. I'm getting tired anyway..." America yawns.

"Great! You can sleep in my room while I'll sleep here. It's alright, I have plenty of hay for additional beds in my room. It's also part of my apology, yes?"

"Thanks a lot, Kyle!" America said.

And so, the four nations prepare additional beds by using the piles of hay stored in the Machamp's room. After that, they all go to sleep. Meanwhile, Kyle sleeps on a carpet in the living room.

.

..

...

"AAAHHHH! I CAN'T SLEEP!" America screamed.

"PUT OFF THOSE GLASSES FIRST, YOU GIT!" England shouted at the Rufflet.

 _Eevee: "Pokétalia!"_


	6. Chapter 6: Responsibility

**Chapter 6: Responsibility**

It's finally morning at Soothe Town. The sun is slowly rising, and town residents begin to wake up. At Kyle's house, the nation mons are bidding farewell to the Machamp.

"I truly appreciate what you did for us, Kyle! And I thought you're full-on grumpy like what Rio said..." America said.

"Hahaha! Kids tend to be scared of me all the time, even though I have my own soft side too, you know."

"Once again, thanks for everything! Now... we're off!" America exclaimed.

"Good bye, Mr. Kyle! (yawn...)" Italy bid farewell.

As the four nations are walking out the town gate, they begin to enter the forest areas. On their way, Italy is still seen yawning.

"Ohoho! It seems you're still tired, eh, Italy?" France said.

"Hrm... I'm not used to wake up this early... I usually either wake up late or forced to wake up early by Germany..." Italy said.

"Face it, Italy. Now that you're only accompanied by us, at least for the time being, you'd better stick to our rules so that you won't be our useless load!" England said.

England then looks at the map that was part of his bag's content.

"By the way... since we just exited Soothe Town, we have to plan our next destination." England said.

While still walking forward, America asks, "What's the closest town or city from Soothe Town?"

"Hmm... There's some sort of settlement, but it's located at an arid area, still quite a long way from where we are right now."

Meanwhile, Italy yawns again. "Guys... Is there a good resting spot somewhere around here? I need more sleep..."

"WE'VE JUST EXITED THE TOWN! CAN'T YOU JUST TOUGH IT OUT?!" England shouted at the Eevee.

"EEK! ...I'm sorry."

America then says, "But to be fair, sooner or later we'll end up having to rest somewhere anyway."

"Any place of interest that we can consider as a good resting spot?" France asked.

"Hmph... If you really insist on knowing, please be patient while I'm searching." England begins looking at the paths on his map.

"Just... watch your step, Britain. You don't want to trip over a wild Pokémon like what happened to me." America warned.

"Shut up... I'm not a complete ditz like you!"

"Hey. How about that lake over there?" France points to a blue splotch several distances away from Soothe Town. "It's still farther away, but it seems to be a perfect place to relax before we tackle the arid area."

"Lake? That would be nice!" Italy commented.

"Sigh... Well then, to that lake we'll reach first." England said while feeling annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a faraway place, specifically the green highland near a grim-looking wasteland, a small yellow mouse-like Pokémon is looking at a tall tower at the dark wasteland. He appears to be well-equipped with a bandanna wrapped around his head and an adventurer bag. He's also armed with a wooden stick.

"At last..." the Pokémon takes a few steps forward. "Looks like I have to face it alone. After all, I don't see the others anywhere..."

The Pokémon is walking closer to the wasteland area. "What else do I expect? I'm responsible for this. It's time to set things right. Hopefully, once my business here is done, I can go back without any regrets and feeling of shame. And everyone won't blame me for this."

The Pokémon has finally entered the wasteland.

"Destiny Tower... It's different... But I'll fix it... I musn't disappoint anyone."

* * *

Back at the four nation mons, they've walked for a long time. The sun is now higher up, making the environment a lot warmer. So far, they haven't encountered any serious obstacles.

"Alright. If our current position matches with this spot on the map, that means we're close to the lake at this point." England points to a spot near the lake's location.

"How close?" America asked.

"...If we go through those trees, we might be able to see it." England looks to his left. Like he said, there are dense trees that may or may not hide the lake's location.

"Let's check it out, then!"

The group goes through the trees, all while keeping track of each other to avoid being separated. This goes on until they finally find a clearing. Just like what England guessed, the lake is located behind all those trees.

"Sweet! There's the lake!" America exclaimed.

"Yay! Finally, I can rest!" Italy runs forward and immediately rolls around the grass at the lakeside before lying down to sleep.

"Well, what do you know? He finally sleeps again." France said while smiling.

"Let's use this opportunity to wash ourselves and gather some additional supplies. We don't want to be completely dried up at that arid area and unprepared for a long trek." England said as he set down his bag and put back his map.

"SWIMMING TIME!" America exclaimed as he dashes and jumps far into the lake.

"AMERICA! WHEN I SAID 'WASH', I DON'T MEAN POINTLESS SWIMMING!" England shouted angrily. He then immediately changes expression when he sees America panicking.

"ARGH! I CAN'T SWIM WITH THIS BODY! HELP!" America is beginning to drown as he flails his wings wildly in the deeper part of the lake where he ended up in.

"I'd like to, but I suck at swimming! Hey, you frog! Can you go help that Rufflet?!" England asked France, who is too focused in admiring the scenery to care. Meanwhile, Italy is in deep sleep.

Frustrated, England walks up to the Froakie and begins shaking him.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! What now?! I'm trying to admire this scenery!" France said.

"How are you even enjoying the scenery with someone about to drown in the lake?!" England angrily asked.

"Can't you just go rescue him yourself? You're an aquatic round mouse."

"France... I can't swim."

Suddenly, a swarm of large green caterpillar Pokémon called Caterpie shows up at the nations' location. They're targeting the adventurer bags, which contain some food. France is the first to notice them, causing him to quickly leap away and try to shoo off the bugs. With only Italy the Eevee who is still in deep sleep, the much slower England has no choice but try attempting to swim to rescue America from drowning in the lake.

"HELP! I... CAN'T..." America begins struggling less and less. This makes England throw away his hesitation and quickly dive into the water. That's when he realized that he can easily pop his face back up due to his round shape keeping him from drowning easily. He also realized that he can dive without sinking too much thanks to the ball-shaped tip of his tail, which is apparently lighter than water, keeping him still afloat. England then attempts to swim forward. Unfortunately, he ends up moving slowly due to his near-lack of experience of proper swimming.

"Urgh... Swimming is difficult..." England complained.

"Help me... (glub)" the tired America finally sinks into the lake, causing England to immediately dive underwater.

Meanwhile, France is still shooing off the wild Caterpie by shooting bubbles at them, disorienting them. He then looks to his side to see England popping out from the lake with America on his back. Despite carrying the much heavier and larger Rufflet, England tries to keep himself floating and America still on his round back as he swims back to the shallower parts. France wants to help, but the Caterpie crawl back again to the nations' bags, causing France to start attacking the bugs again, unable to assist England at that situation. Trying to think of a different battle strategy, France reaches down his bag and finds some pebbles inside. He then throws one at one of the Caterpie, knocking it out. Because of this, the other Caterpie begin to panic and crawl away. In glee, France begins throwing more pebbles, hurting more Caterpie and scaring off the others until no more of them come back to threaten their goods.

"Whew..." France is relieved for a short while before looking at the lake again only to see England slowly sinking due to America weighing him down. So, he quickly leaps to the lake and pulls England back to the lakeside. Once he's done, he moves America away from England's back, laying the unconscious Rufflet on the grass.

"Hah... hah... You're late, frog..." England weakly said.

"Oh, come on, can't you just thank me? At least you're not drowning along with him..." France said.

"...Yeah, at least you're not too late."

"And at least the bugs are gone now. You rest here for a while. I'll help America out." France approaches the unconscious America.

Suddenly, Italy wakes up and approaches the tired England. "Hey, Britain. I just woke up. What did I miss?"

"Heh-heh... You're not missing much." England replied.

* * *

At Destiny Tower, the mouse-like Pokémon is about to reach the top of the tower.

"I'm nearly there. That was fast. I must be really lucky to keep finding stairs quickly every time I reach a new floor. Looks like I can finish this quickly..."

When he finally finds the last flight of stairs which lead to the top, he quickly runs up without hesitation. At the top, the Pokémon is horrified to see some sort of massive abomination. He immediately snaps back to his neutral expression as he readies his weapon.

"It's worse than I had imagined... but since I'm here, it's time to end this."

However, the abomination strikes first.

"GAH!"


	7. Chapter 7: Hospitality

**Chapter 7: Hospitality**

After several efforts in trying to wake up America, France manages to succeed in doing so via CPR, which is pretty much a last resort as the Rufflet not only wasn't breathing, no pulse was detected either. The latter ends up comically shooting out a large amount of water along with a random tiny Magikarp (somehow) from his mouth upon coming back to his consciousness.

"Whoa, there! You don't need to unleash your _pistolet à e_ _au_ to scare me!" France said.

"Urf... I feel sick..." America said, still feeling slightly dizzy.

England can only sigh and then say, "Well... looks like we'll be staying here a bit longer."

"Yay! That means I can still enjoy looking at this beautiful lake!" Italy exclaimed.

"It doesn't mean you're going to slack off, either. Go get some extra food or something!"

"Ve... Fine..." Italy is disappointed as he walks away to get some additional supply of items from his surroundings.

"Well, then. I'll... pick up my pebbles again. And some other things, too." France said as he hopped away.

Meanwhile, America is still feeling weak from drowning, so he can't muster his strength to boss the other nations around.

Before England leaves to get his own supplies, he walks up to the Rufflet and says, "America, you're literally a pain in my backside when I rescued you. Please, don't do that ever again."

"Heh. I've learned from my mistake. There's no way I'll cause problems again." America weakly said.

"I doubt it. You're always reckless."

America can only chuckle.

"Anyway, we're off gathering more food and tools in preparation for our next trip. You need to recover first, so stay here and rest." England said before leaving the Rufflet alone with the nations' bags.

Shortly after, Italy comes back to America's position just to get his bag, as he's unable to take a lot of things with only his mouth. "If only I can hold things properly, ve...", the Eevee said before dashing away with his bag.

Much later, the time changes to afternoon. The nation mons have regrouped once again with the extra items they've gathered around the lake.

"Ve~ That's everything, I guess." Italy looks at his bag which is full of seeds.

"I found these strange orbs during my search. I think that those can be useful later on, so I decided to keep them." France shows his bag content, which contains mysterious blue orbs alongside his food supply and pebbles.

"There are so many useful things around this lake, my bag almost overflowed with that stuff." England looks at his near-full bag.

"Dude, thanks for sharing some of your findings with me!" America looks at his own bag, which now contains more items than before thanks to England.

"Say... We should take a bath in that lake, how's that?" Italy asked.

"Huh. Speaking of that, we were supposed to wash ourselves there." France said.

"Yeah... not going there again." America nervously said, traumatized from the incident.

"Remember that the next location we'll visit will be really dry, so we might as well refresh ourselves." England said.

"But there's no soap. How are we supposed to properly clean ourselves... why are you two looking at me like that?" France begins to feel uneasy as Italy and England stare at him. Specifically, the foam-like bubble cloak covering his back and chest.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA USE ME! NO WAY YOU'RE RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL CLOAK!" France hops away from the chasing Italy and England.

"COME BACK, YOU FROG!" England yelled.

"We won't overdo it, France. Promise!" Italy said.

While the chase happens, America can only laugh at the three nations. Soon enough, the Eevee and the Marill catch up to France and end up in a brawl. It ends with the Froakie being beaten up and losing almost the entirety of his cloak, while Italy and England begin to bathe in the lake with France's foam-like bubbles.

"M-my lovely cloak..." the battered France said.

"Dude, I never know your Frubbles can be used as a soap!" America said.

"...Frubbles?"

"That's what your bubble cloak is called. Japan has a different name for it, but that's what I call it!"

"Oh..."

"Anyway, I'm taking some with me." America rips off the rest of France's Frubbles with one of his feet before leaving for the lake, obviously not to the deeper part of it.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU!" France shouted. He tries to catch up, but his injuries hinder his movement.

After Italy, America and England finished bathing, they return back France's Frubbles, even though it's clear that France can regain his lost Frubbles by passively secreting them again from his back and chest. That ability alone isn't noticed by France himself, however.

"...You imbeciles really like to bother me, huh?" France said while hopping to the lake himself, as he's the only one who hasn't washed yet.

"Your cloak really kind of feels like soap. Sorry, France!" Italy said.

"Is it me or my body isn't affected by the water?" England notices that compared to the other nation mons who have bathed, his skin looks as if it's not touched by water at all.

"Doesn't matter, dude! At least we've cleaned up!" America said.

"Hmm... the sun is setting. I don't think it's safe to continue on for now."

"Why not?!"

"We have no idea what lurks in the dark, you git! Do you want to get into trouble again after all this?!"

"Aw... come on, it won't be THAT bad..."

"NO! WE'RE NOT GOING TO SUFFER THROUGH HARD TIMES AGAIN!"

"Geez... fine. Let's rest here."

"Ve... It's getting darker." Italy said. "Wait a minute..." the Eevee peers inside France's bag, remembering what he said about mysterious orbs.

"Maybe one of these blue orbs can be used for something." Italy begins to shake one of the orbs, which is already slightly glowing to begin with. As a result, the glow becomes more intense, turning it into a makeshift lantern.

"Hey, guys! No need for firewood because we got this!" Italy happily said.

"Good job, Italy!" America said.

"Well, then. Let's have some dinner. Don't overdo it, or we will have to search for food supply again." England said while peering at his own bag to choose which food to eat.

"I'll prepare the beds!" Italy said before searching for leaves to be used as makeshift beds and blankets.

"Be careful, Italy!" America said.

"Don't worry! I won't go too far!"

Later, after Italy finished preparing the beds, he joins America and England in having their dinner. Meanwhile, France has just finished washing himself.

"What took you so long?" England asked.

"Hrm. You ruined my cloak, so I have to clean it thoroughly." France replied.

"...Can you just avoid being fancy for just a day?!"

"No can do. My beauty shall not be tarnished."

"...Wanker."

"Guys, don't start another fight. Let's have some dinner and then rest after that." America said.

"Yes, America..." the Marill and the Froakie groaned.

After eating enough food, the nations sleep on their makeshift beds. They can only wait for the time to pass.

* * *

The next morning, the nations wake up and pack their belongings. Like before, they have to force Italy to wake up otherwise he'll end up being left behind. Once everything's ready, the four nations go through the dense forest once again to return to the path they walked on before. Aided with the map held by England, the group continues on.

After a long time of walking, they finally arrive at the arid area. It's very rocky and there's very little greenery to be seen. Not only that, wind is constantly blowing in that place, carrying some dust that can hinder travelers. Fortunately, the wind blows to the direction the nations are going, so the dust won't hinder much unless they look back or lose grip of whatever they're holding, like England's map.

"So windy..." France commented.

"Yeah, but we have to reach that settlement no matter what." America said.

Suddenly, a large brown bird with a long pointed beak flies to their position, seemingly unaffected by the wind. When it lands in front of the group, they're obviously surprised.

"Forgive me for my sudden landing. I'm just wondering if you, travelers, are looking for Rostro Village. You appear to be lost." the brown bird creature, a Fearow, said.

"Well, according to the map I'm holding, there's supposed to be a settlement somewhere around here. Are you a native there?" England said.

"So you're indeed looking for the village. Come follow me. I live there." the Fearow begins guiding the group.

As they're walking to the destination, the Fearow begins telling the nations about himself.

"While we're walking, I might as well tell you a bit about myself. My name's Drillson. I'm a Fearow who lives at Rostro Village. I'm pretty much a guide for travelers who are looking for the village, like you four."

"I see. Thanks for showing up then." America said.

"You're welcome. You see, Pokémon who travel through this arid wasteland often get lost and, more often than not, end up beyond saving. Ever since Rostro Village was built, travelers can now rest easy there. It's not much, but there are still Flying-types like me whose job is to guide lost travelers."

"Hm, so it's more like a rest stop then." England said.

"More or less, yes. But there are many Pokémon who do live there and work there, so it's not strictly a traveler-specific location. As I said before, I live in that village." Drillson said.

"Okay. I get it. By the way, just to let you know, we just want to find a safe place to rest and plan for the next. Staying in the wilderness is never an option for us right now."

"I understand where you're coming from. Anyway, I'm impressed that kids like you decide to travel on your own."

"Pardon me, but I think you're mistaken."

"Oh, you're all grown-ups? Forgive me, then."

"It's alright. Our looks don't look too convincing anyway."

"Once again, I'm really sorry. It's hard to notice on smaller Pokémon like you. Voice alone often won't cut it. Speaking of you, I'm also surprised that the Rufflet isn't flying. I take it you're not used to this wind, right?" Drillson looks at America briefly.

"Well... I'm actually never taught how to ever since I arrived in this world. So, yeah, I can't fly, let alone going through all this wind." America replied.

"Oh... I feel bad for you. If you like, I can teach you how to fly."

"Really?! Sweet!"

Soon enough, buildings consisting of tents come into view.

"Hey! I see tents!" Italy exclaimed.

"We have arrived." Drillson said.

After walking some more, the group finally steps in the settlement they're looking for, Rostro Village. Many Flying-types come and go, the villagers are friendly both to each other and outside travelers, and the Pokémon who work there almost always serve their client or customer with a smile.

"Welcome to Rostro Village. This is normally a Flying-type heaven because of the winds allowing them to practice flying and easily visit or leave this place anytime. If you want to meet the shopkeepers, have no fear. We, Pokémon of Rostro Village, have practiced to show our happy face while serving our clients to assure them that we can provide a good service. ...Not to the extent that we would look crazy during our job, obviously." Drillson introduced the nations to the village.

"Hey, Drillson! So when will I start taking my flying lessons?" America said.

"Now that's just rude!" England exclaimed.

"We can start from now, but you have to leave your friends temporarily. Is that okay with you?" Drillson said.

"As long as there's no major trouble, I don't mind! Where will you teach me?" America said.

"Just follow me. By the way, what are your names?"

"Oh. I'm America. This Marill is Britain, this Froakie is France, and that Eevee is Italy."

"Alright. Thanks for introducing yourselves. Now, um, America. Follow me so I can start teaching you."

"Okay! Britain, France, Italy, you three can find a place to rest. Maybe you can even try asking for information! See ya later!" America follows the Fearow, leaving the three nation mons behind.

As soon as the two bird Pokémon are out of sight, England says, "...That nerve! He acted rude yet he still got his wish?!"

"That's just America being America... and at least Drillson doesn't complain about anything, o-honhonhon..." France said.

"Ve... This place is so lively. I wonder where we can stay tonight." Italy said.

"We have to look for it first, as well as some useful information that can help us find the others." France said.

"I agree. Let's split up and ask the villagers." England suggested.

And so, England and France go their separate ways to gather information, leaving Italy behind.

"S-split up? I'm actually against this idea. FRANCE!" Italy begins running to France's direction while sobbing, not wanting to be left alone.

Meanwhile, Drillson and America are now at a cliff facing the vast expanse of the similarly-arid lower level ground.

"You're going to teach me... here?" America nervously asked.

"Yes. This is where Flying-types practice their flying whenever they stop by the village." Drillson replied.

"The view already gives me the creeps..."

"That's natural. Those who aren't used to flying will see this wonderful view seemingly threatening to them. Those who are, like me? Let me demonstrate my flying skills."

Drillson then begins flying off the cliff, rising up slowly then quickly dives down as if he's going to catch his prey. It's then followed by him making a vertical U-turn to launch himself up into the air again, all while twirling in the air as he flies upwards. He then flies around for a while before going back to the cliff.

"And that's how I roll." Drillson said.

"That was awesome yet scary..." America said.

"If you can fly properly, this shouldn't be a problem to you."

"Well..." America looks down. "...We're so higher up that I'm afraid I'll end up with broken bones down there."

"Don't worry. We'll start with something easy, gliding."

"Still scary to me..."

"All you have to do is just spread your wings and let the wind current carry your body. The key to doing this is 'balance'."

"Hopefully this is as easy as riding a bicycle..." America begins spreading his wings. He then makes a run up before leaping off the cliff. Sure enough, without carelessly flapping, the wind carries the gliding America.

"Hey! This isn't too bad! But I have to be careful not to lose my balance..." America said.

However, America has no idea how to properly turn while gliding, resulting in him crashing into a huge rock.

*SMACK*

"Oh boy..." Drillson flies off to rescue America.

Meanwhile, back at the village, France and England finally meet each other once again.

"Hey, where's Italy?" England asked.

"He's bothersome because he keeps on clinging on my cloak, so I made him go somewhere else to get information." France answered.

"Speaking of information... any clues?"

"Nothing of interest, sadly... This is a wide world we're talking about!"

"Hm... In my case, aside from stupid rumors, I got nothing either. (And hopefully, you didn't flirt with any girls here...)"

Suddenly, Italy finds the two and calls their names.

"France! Britain! I just found a place where we can rest tonight!"

"Great job, Italy! Where's that place?" France said.

"There are empty tents that are managed by one Pokémon. She's very kind... and very cute..."

"I hope it's not expensive, since we don't carry much money. I mean, even the money we randomly picked up at that lake can't be considered much." England said.

"I didn't ask about the price, so let's just hope it's not costly!"

"That doesn't help us at all, Italy!"

Later that afternoon, the nations are settling down at the tents that Italy was talking about. The owner of those tents turns out to be a grayish brown bird Pokémon called Starly whose name is Kukuru. While they're waiting for the night to come, they chat with each other outside.

"Ve~ It's afternoon already. Where is America?" Italy wondered.

"Hasn't come back yet, it seems." England said.

France then looks upwards and shouts, "Hey! Look over there!"

"Hahahahahah!"

The Rufflet is flying above the group for a short while before landing near them. He has finally learned how to properly fly like a bird.

"You're flying!" Italy exclaimed.

"I can't believe you finally managed to fly!" England is surprised.

"Hahaha! Now I don't have to stay on the ground all the time! I can even get a better look from the above! Now I can finally be useful!" America happily said. "Anyway, got any clues?"

"Sadly, we didn't." France said in disappointment.

"All I got are crappy rumors, like how there might be a wanted fugitive still running around the world." England said.

"Hm, Britain. That fugitive rumor sounds interesting to me." America said.

"Even if you're interested, a rumor is a rumor. After all, none of the villagers I asked mention where exactly this wanted fugitive is. Every rumor they mentioned sounds so vague to me it's outrageous."

Suddenly, America's stomach grumbles.

"Welp. Let's talk about that later. I'm hungry now." America said.

"Ve~ It's disappointing that there are still no pasta ingredients around here... Looks like I'll just make do with my own food supply..." Italy said.

"Alright, everyone. Let's eat!" France said excitedly.

 _Rufflet: "Pokétalia!"_


	8. Chapter 8: Hostility

**Chapter 8: Hostility**

After having their meals that night, the nations begin discussing their next course of action.

"Alright. Assuming there are eight of us actually trapped in this world, what's the most likely place where the next nation is currently at?" America opened the discussion.

"America, how are we supposed to even efficiently track the lost nation in this wide world? Even if you make the correct guess, they might have moved somewhere else already!" England said.

"We might as well end up walking around without any reason... I can't believe this world isn't as technologically-advanced as ours..." France commented.

"I can't tell! I don't have any idea!" Italy said.

"Oh, well. Changing question. When you look at this map..." America points to the laid-out map in the center of the group. "...which place sounds the most interesting to you?"

"What kind of question is that?!" England becomes mildly irritated.

"I think he actually meant places that might hide clues and hints about this world that we can take advantage of. I think, that's what I understand." France said.

"How about here?" Italy points with his paw to a location not too far away from Rostro Village, but still in the same arid zone. "I like the name, Mystique Plateau. Maybe there's something truly mystical there!"

"I don't know, Italy... Not every location's name has to be taken literally..." France doubted.

"I like that idea! Let's explore that place! It's gonna be like one of those adventure movies! (As long as there are no ghosts, I'm good.)" America immediately agrees.

"You git! How come you even immediately agree to this crappy decision?!" England gets more irritated.

"You know, Britain, the more interesting the place's name is, the more likely I'll try to explore it. And that's why I like adventuring."

"...Fine. But don't blame me if our journey is fruitless."

"So that's settled then. We'll be going to Mystique Plateau next morning! Hopefully, whatever mystical thing in that place can be used as helpful information!" America closes the short discussion, which is followed by sighs of disbelief from England and France and a cheer from Italy. After that, they all go to sleep in the tents.

* * *

The next morning, the nations are packed up and ready to leave. Meanwhile, France is asking the tents' owner Kukuru about the rent price.

"That would be 7,000 Poké, sir." Kukuru said happily.

"7,000?! You can't be serious! The tents aren't even fancy!" France exclaimed.

"I know, but that's how the world works. Now pay up or else you'll work for me. Or... I'll report you to the authorities."

"WHAAAATTTTT?!"

England the Marill walks up to France. "Hey, froggy, what's going on?"

"Renting those tents costs 7,000 Poké, and we didn't even pick that much money before arriving here..."

England is surprised. Then the two look at the other way, looking at Italy.

"Wh-what?! I'm sorry! I never thought it would be that pricey!" Italy said.

"Heehee. You should've known better than not asking about the price. Instead, you flirted with me." Kukuru said with a smile.

"Italy..." the Marill and the Froakie begin to loom over Italy.

"WAAAAHHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Italy begins sobbing.

Suddenly, another bird Pokémon arrives at the scene. It looks like Kukuru, but bigger and slightly grumpier.

"Sister! I can't believe you're doing this again!" the bird Pokémon, Staravia, said.

"(Ugh, busted...) No, sis... I..."

"I saw the whole thing from the sky! Don't you even think about lying, Kukuru!"

America, who has come back from shopping, notices the commotion.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" the Rufflet asked.

"Apparently we're scammed or something..." France said.

"You know good business, alright?" the Staravia said.

"I know! I know! You've said it, like, a hundred times!" Kukuru said.

"And yet you're still doing this to travelers whenever I'm not around! Apologize to those mons and make them pay the supposed price!"

"Fine... (grumble, grumble)" Kukuru then looks away from her sister to look at the nations and then apologizes.

"I'm, urk, sorry... for, bleh, doing this... I just don't like low payments, that's all... Anyway, that would be 600 Poké."

"Now that's more like it, lil' girl..." France happily gives said amount of money to the young starling Pokémon.

The Staravia then takes over Kukuru's job and says, "My apologies for my sister's behavior. She has been doing this to certain travelers for, I think, four times before this one. And each time she does that, I have to settle things."

"It's alright. At least you do the right thing." England said.

"I do it because I care for my sister's behavior as well as how our business is run. We can't tarnish our name just because a family member of ours decides to scam."

"Hey, hey... at least we've paid the right amount now. Thanks for helping us, um..." France said.

"Mukuku. My name's Mukuku." the Staravia introduces herself.

"Alright then, Mukuku. Thanks for helping us."

"No problem."

"Looks like we're off, then." America said.

"Yes. Let's go. Farewell, Mukuku." England said before leaving Mukuku and Kukuru, while Mukuku waves goodbye to the nations.

On their way to leave the village, America shows the three nations the items he bought: red cherry-like fruits called Cheri Berries; Pecha Scarves, pink scarves with white polka dots on their corners; and some apples.

"These are the only ones that I could buy with my money. Why I bought these scarves, if you ask me? It's supposed to protect us from being poisoned, so I think it would be a good idea to carry some with us. Hopefully these should be enough for our long trek to the plateau." America said.

"Hopefully the rest of us also have enough..." England said while checking his own bag. While he does so, France begins to ask, "I just realized, Britain... How can you even hold something like your map with your fingerless hands?"

"Magic. (Actually, my hands can somehow stick to things I want to hold.)" England smugly said.

"Not the answer I want, but okay..." France said.

Unbeknownst to the nations, Drillson the Fearow is watching them from the distance. As soon as they exit the village from the east path, Drillson flies away somewhere else.

At an unknown part of the arid wasteland, Drillson arrives at a small cave. A large, yellow and black humanoid Pokémon lives there.

"Hey there, Drillson. Found a new target?" the yellow and black Pokémon, an Electivire, greeted him.

"Heh-heh. Not one, four. And apart from the Marill, all those travelers are exotic-looking Pokémon, a Rufflet, a Froakie and an Eevee. Sure they don't bring much money, but the most important is whatever's inside their adventurer bags..." Drillson said.

"Mhmm... Sounds juicy! So, Drillson, sir, I'm gonna zap them to death, right?"

"You can't be more direct than that. It's as usual, kill the travelers and take their belongings. Make sure they don't raise any suspicion against you."

"No worries! I get what you're saying. On one side, you're always this 'caring' mon that other Pokémon can easily trust, but on the other, you want their riches, and you're quite the devil!"

"Don't flatter me."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Drillson, sir. I'll do my job as usual!"

"On another note, remember that three of those travelers are weak to your lightning attacks, so take advantage of that. But then again, they appear to be weak anyway... all unevolved Pokémon. By the way, they're heading to Mystique Plateau, just to let you know."

"I will go there before they even see me! Just you wait!" the Electivire leaves his cave and makes a run for the plateau.

* * *

 _Team Info_

 _ **America**_ _ **(Rufflet (Male) - Normal/Flying)**_

 _Status: Normal_

 _Ability: Sheer Force_

 _Moves:_

 _Peck - Physical - Flying_

 _Leer - Status - Normal_

 _Fury Attack - Physical - Normal_

 _ **England**_ _ **(Marill (Male) - Water/Fairy)**_

 _Status: Normal_

 _Ability: Thick Fat_

 _Moves:_

 _Tackle - Physical - Normal_

 _Water Gun - Special - Water_

 _Water Sport - Status - Water_

 _Bubble - Special - Water_

 _ **France**_ _ **(Froakie (Male) - Water)**_

 _Status: Normal_

 _Ability: Torrent_

 _Moves:_

 _Pound - Physical - Normal_

 _Growl - Status - Normal_

 _Bubble - Special - Water_

 _Quick Attack - Physical - Normal_

 _ **Italy**_ _ **(Eevee (Male) - Normal)**_

 _Status: Normal_

 _Ability: Run Away_

 _Moves:_

 _Helping Hand - Status - Normal_

 _Growl - Status - Normal_

 _Tail Whip - Status - Normal_

 _Sand Attack - Status - Ground_

* * *

 **East Arid Zone - 1F**

As soon as the nations step into the vast, rocky and windy wasteland, they're greeted with a mostly empty golden-brown field.

"You sure this is the way?" France asked.

"According to my map, I'm sure of it. But we have to be careful not to take a turn accidentally. We can't stray too far from our path. I don't like it if we end up walking in circles..." England said.

"Well, then. Let's try staying on the straight line as long as possible!" America said.

The nations begin to walk through the arid wasteland, through the winds and accompanied by the warm morning sunlight. A few hours into their journey, they begin to pass by a few cacti.

"Urgh... I just walked, or, well, hopped, for a few hours and I begin to have hallucinations. I mean, is it me or are the cacti moving towards us?" France wondered.

"It's not just you, France... The cacti are getting closer to us..." America said.

The group, consisting of four round green cacti, then reveal themselves as Pokémon called Cacnea, surprising the group. The Cacnea begin firing poisonous needles at the group. Remembering America's belongings, France quickly reaches down America's bag and pulls out a pink piece of cloth, a Pecha Scarf. He proceeds to wave the cloth at the needles, making them disappear.

While the Cacnea are surprised, America uses this opportunity to peck each one of them until they give up and decide to flee.

"That was quite a surprise attack..." England said.

"Thankfully, I was quick enough to grab America's newly-bought scarf to get rid of the needles. Because, you know, purple needles mean bad news..." France said.

"Thanks a lot, France. But at least you shouldn't have freaked me out... (Also, at least, I beat those wild Pokémon senseless, yes!)" America said.

"Why do wild Pokémon have to be so hostile...?" Italy complained.

"That's the way they are, Italy... We have to survive..." France said.

 **East Arid Zone - 2F**

The sun is higher up. Despite the winds, blistering heat begin to wear the nations down.

"Urgh... It's getting hotter..." America complained.

"It's your idea for going through all this, you git!" England said.

"Ve... I sure hope we don't end up passing out here..." Italy thought.

"At least it's still windy, though not as much. No wonder it's hotter..." France said.

"Hrm... I can't believe I'm going to do this, but just so we can avoid getting sunstroke..." England begins concentrating for a short while, causing the other nations to stop on their tracks.

"...What are you trying to do, Britain?" Italy asked.

England then looks upwards and begins shooting up water from his mouth. The resulting water drops land on the nations, slightly cooling them down.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" France is surprised by England's action.

"I-it ain't Water Gun, obviously... Now k-keep moving so the water I spouted... isn't wasted for nothing!" England said while feeling slightly embarrassed.

The other nations are confused, but they continue on their journey.

"By the way... How much longer until we arrive at that plateau, ve?" Italy asked.

"I don't know, Italy... With the lack of position-tracking devices of any kind in this world, let's just assume that it's going to be a long, long time before we can arrive at the plateau." France replied.

"I don't want to die here!"

"Calm down, Italy... I'm sure we'll be able to reach that plateau safe and sound..."

 **East Arid Zone - 3F**

The sunlight is harsh. No winds are blowing this time. The nations are now stuck in blistering heat as England's Water Sport effect wore off. They're also getting more tired as they've used up their energy not only trying to survive the harsh environment but also dealing with the randomly popping up wild Pokémon that continue pestering them. Even worse, the water supply in their bags begin to run out, potentially rendering them dehydrated if they stay at the arid wasteland even longer.

"...That's the last of my drinking water." England said after drinking the remaining water in his water canteen.

"Hey, Britain." France said. "...Can you shoot water upwards again? I can't take this heat anymore!"

"Urgh... I dunno, France. I'm afraid that if I keep doing that, I might as well end up suffering from dehydration faster..." England is too exhausted to get angry.

"Hey... Britain... how about if you shoot out the water towards my mouth? I'm so thirsty..." America said.

"Blech! No way I'm going to do that!"

"Aw, come on... there's nothing else to drink from..."

"Ugh. It's your fault for drinking your water supply so often!"

"Well... looks like I'd better drink my own-"

"GUYS! ANOTHER CACNEA!" Italy shouted, cutting off America's sentence.

"Oh, no... Not another Cacnea..." France complained.

"Wha-? That Cacnea?" America looks at his front. "No worries. I'll peck that cactus just like before."

As America walks limply, the Cacnea begins waving its arms while saying, "Hey! Stop! Don't attack me!"

"Wh-what did you say...?" America stops walking.

"I told you not to attack me! Please!" the Cacnea said.

"What if you're trying to trick us, huh?"

"No! I swear, I'm unlike the other Cacnea here!"

"Then prove it."

"Alright, to begin with, I'm a rescue team member. Yeah, despite that, I work solo. Actually, I don't have a job to do today. I just want to explore random places, that's all." the Cacnea said while showing off his badge, which is shaped like an oval capsule adorned with wings.

"I see, so you're telling the truth?"

"Of course, I am! Look, the four of you must be lost and thirsty, right? Here, I've brought a lot of water for lost travelers!" Cacnea shows his adventurer bag's content, which is filled with several canteens of water. "I've struck a lot of success in my missions, so my bag can hold more than the basic ones."

"W-water?! Okay! Okay! I believe in you! I really need that water, like, RIGHT NOW!"

"Whoa, please be patient. I'll have to give each canteen one by one."

And so, the nations begin to stand in line to get the canteen of water from the Cacnea. America goes first, obviously, followed by England, then France, then Italy. Considering America's appearance, Cacnea decides to open a water canteen first before giving it to the Rufflet, who then proceeds to drink it.

"Hey, be careful! You might slip it!" the Cacnea warned America.

"Ah... finally, water." America is relieved.

After that, the Cacnea puts back the now-empty water canteen and pulls out another one to be given to the next nation mon. Once they all get their own share of water, the Cacnea offers some extra canteens for themselves.

"Have some extras. Just don't waste them. This, er, dungeon really tests the strength of travelers." the Cacnea said.

"Wait. This is a dungeon?!" America is shocked.

"Oh, you didn't realize that? Well, mystery dungeons can be any place, you know, even the vast wasteland like this. Anyway, I'm off to continue exploring. Farewell!" the Cacnea runs off.

"...I should have known." America looks down in disbelief.

 **East Arid Zone - 4F**

It's afternoon now. This part of the wasteland is now covered in a thick layer of sand. The nations are still tired as they've been walking almost non-stop through the hot wasteland. They still keep their food and water supply in check just to avoid facing difficulties like before.

As they keep walking...

And walking...

And walking...

Something begins to come in view. It looks like a really tall hill, but with a flat top. Noticing this, the nations begin to pick up the pace to get a clearer look.

"It looks like... some sort of plateau." America commented.

Hearing that, Italy jumps in joy while saying, "Yay! It must be that Mystique Plateau! Woo-hoo!"

"Don't waste your energy again, Italy..." France said.

"At least we're not too far from our destination now. Come on, let's keep going forward!" America said.

When America runs through the more sandy area, he suddenly gets sucked in by some sinking sand. At the bottom of the sand pit, an orange larval antlion-lookalike Pokémon called Trapinch awaits him.

"Oh, crap! Trapinch!" America quickly flaps his wings to fly out from the pit.

"You keep running into things, America!" England said after America landed back on the surface.

"Hey, at least it's not you who fell!"

"So... Trapinch, huh? Sand-dwelling... must be weak to water." England looks down at the pit with the wild Trapinch. He then shoots out water from his mouth to get rid of the Ground-type. Badly hurt by the water, the wild Trapinch flees by digging down through the sand.

"...There's more than one!" Italy exclaimed. In front of the group, more sand pits are formed, with each of said pits containing a Trapinch.

"What is this? An arena-wide trap?!" England said. "Also, America, don't you even think about leaving us behind just because you can fly now!" the Marill looks at America, who is about to take off.

"Urk... fine..." America reluctantly said.

"Perhaps we should clear the way by just attacking the ones that block our way." France suggested.

"Agreed. That way, we won't waste our energy too much. I mean, we won't know what's ahead after all those pesky critters." England said. "America, you accompany Italy. France and I will get rid of the Trapinch."

"Aw... can't I just fly forward...? Just to look out for something..." America whined.

"Italy can't stay behind all by himself, you know!" France said.

"Hmph. Fine."

And so, the Marill and the Froakie take turns blasting the Trapinch with water-based attacks. Just as planned, they only attack the ones that are right on the nations' way, thus ignoring the sand pits on the sides of their supposed path. With every sand pit cleared, Italy and America are able to cross its remnants just fine. Occasionally, Italy ends up tripping and falling into the side pits, but fortunately America always ends up rescuing him.

 **Mystique Plateau**

After a long way, they're finally on the last stretch of the "dungeon". England and France are now exhausted from attacking several dozens of Trapinch.

"Thanks, dudes. I guess I was wrong about flying forward back then." America said.

"Don't mention it." England said.

"I'm so tired now..." France said.

"Alright, the plateau looks much clearer now. Dang, that's huge!" America walks as he looks at their destination, Mystique Plateau.

Suddenly, a ball of lightning is shot down to the group. Fortunately, it misses and crashes down right in front of America, who is leading once again. Naturally, he flinches in shock.

"Wh-wh-what w-was th-that...?" America nervously asked.

"...A stray attack?" England wondered.

"...Another wild Pokémon?" France wondered.

"Guys! Look!" Italy looks at one of the small rocky ledges on the plateau. There, a large yellow and black humanoid Pokémon is standing and watching the group. It's the Electivire hired by Drillson.

"That's too bad... my shot missed." the Electivire said before jumping down in front of the nations, causing them to step back.

"Hey! Who are you?! What do you want from us?!" America asked the Pokémon.

"My name's not important. The most important thing is... I'm an Electivire... and I'm going to take you down!" the Electivire powers up his fist with electricity and punches America away. Being weak to electricity, he's immediately knocked out.

"AMERICA!" the other nations shouted.

England and France then look back again to see the Electivire. They proceed to attack him with water attacks. However, the Electivire is left unfazed, as if their attacks have no effect on him. Meanwhile, Italy begins to rummage through his bag in panic, trying to help the others, especially the downed America.

"I've set up my Light Screen just for this occasion, weaklings!" the Electivire said.

"Well, looks like it's time for the physical plan..." France said. "I've trained myself to do this anyway..." the Froakie then launches a lightning-fast attack similar to Rio the Riolu's Quick Attack. He doesn't appear to move from his spot while the Electivire is slapped silly by him. Meanwhile, England has no other choice but to charge towards the Electric-type. Despite their physical efforts, however, the Electivire doesn't seem to suffer from any injuries.

"Wimps..." the Electivire puts his hands in front of him and begins generating a short-ranged electromagnetic wave. When the wave reaches England and France, their bodies become numb, causing them to collapse and unable to do anything.

With Italy being the only active survivor, he gets more panicky as he begins to pull out random items from his bag.

"Your tools won't save you now..." the Electivire begins charging up electricity on his right hand, preparing for an attack to finish off the Eevee.

In the middle of Italy's panic, one of his items, a seemingly-random seed ends up falling into America's mouth. Shortly after that, America is immediately revitalized. All of his injuries, gone.

"Hey! I'm fine again!" the Rufflet exclaimed.

"WHAT?! (Don't tell me... they've prepared a bunch of Reviver Seeds! I can't go easy on them now...)" the Electivire is surprised. He then launches his electric ball on Italy and America. Fortunately, they manage to step aside, dodging it.

"I'm not gonna let you beat us! Take this!" America lunges to the Electric-type's chest, stabbing him with America's beak. His high strength causes the Electivire to feel immense pain.

"ACK! (Wh-what is this? Did that Rufflet just manage to inflict pain on me...? It shouldn't be even possible for someone as weak as him...)"

Noticing his weakness, America then thinks, "Huh... so that's your weakness, eh? If my lone beak attack isn't enough, let's have you take multiple stabs from me!"

The Rufflet flies up and begins stabbing on the Electivire's chest quickly, with each blow giving more pain.

Stab once.

Stab twice.

Stab three times...

Stab four times...

*CRACK*

"I... I think he broke my ribs..." the Electivire thought.

"This... is my final blow!" America lands the final stab on the Electivire's chest.

Stab five times!

The Electivire is finally down.

"Whew... That was quite a fight." America said. He then looks back to see the still-paralyzed England and France as well as the cowering Italy.

"Hey, Italy. No need to be scared anymore. The fight is over." the Rufflet tries to calm down the Eevee.

"Ve? Really? ...That was quite scary. That Pokémon managed to almost wipe us out!" Italy snaps back.

"I don't know what revived me, but at least I got a second chance on beating up that Electivire!"

"I have no clue, either, ve... I mean, I was so scared I didn't know what to do."

"Anyway... let's heal Britain and France. From the electric sparks on their bodies... I think I have just the right thing." America rummages through his bag with his beak and picks up a Cheri Berry. He then drops it on the paralyzed England's open mouth. The same is done to the paralyzed France. After both paralyzed Pokémon swallow the berries, their numbness is immediately gone.

"Hrm... thanks, America..." England said.

"That was quite a lovely aid, ohohoho!" France said.

"Ve... everyone looks fine now!" Italy said.

"Now that we're out of trouble, let's take a look at that plateau!" America excitedly said.

 _Rufflet: "Pokétalia!"_


End file.
